The Flower
by Whythis
Summary: "FERB! GIVE ME THE FLOWER!" The two stand up again. Phineas lunges for the flower once more. Ferb holds him back with the hand without the flower. "WHY DO YOU WANT IT SO BADLY!" Phineas continues to try and grab the flower. "BECAUSE!" "BECAUSE WHY?" "BECAUSE IT'S FOR ISABELLA!"


***Disclaimer:**

**No, I do not own the song; Just Say Yes by Snow Patrol.**

**And no, I don't own Phineas and Ferb, will you stop reminding me! D':***

* * *

_**The Flower:**_

Phineas stares at the flower in his hand. He stares at it wondering, not about the flower, something else. Ferb glances at his brother. _Why is he staring at the flower like he wants it to burn? Is he that confused about something?_ Ferb nudges Phineas, pulling him out of his trance. Phineas gaze softens toward the flower.

"Ferb, what does hand holding signify?"

Ferb blinks in response. "Hand holding? Why?"

Phineas shrugs. "I don't know; it's been bothering me."

"Is it because you and Isabella have been holding hands lately?"

Phineas eyes widen in surprise and a blush forms on his cheeks. Phineas continues to stare at the flower, hoping Ferb doesn't notice his blush. "Maybe..."

"Phineas, you're blushing." Ferb points out, bluntly.

_Dang it._ Phineas sighs in defeat. "Yes, I want to know because we've been holding hands lately."

"Phineas, you guys have been holding hands for _years_. Why are just _now_ noticing it?"

"No, I've always knew it. It just felt natural, you know? I _still _do not understand. I really don't. I mean, why is natural for her and I? Nowadays it feels like a daily thing, you know? Like how we always say; 'I know what we're going to do today' and 'Where's Perry?' It's like on schedule."

"Hand holding with your best girl friend should not be a daily thing. I am right? Right? But, don't get me wrong, I _really_ like holding her hand. Now, especially since we have been holding hands under our desks or under the table when we're at each other's house. We always intertwine our fingers... And..." Ferb raises an eyebrow and smirks. Phineas finally turns and looks at his brother, looking away from the flower. "...And why am I telling you this!?"

Ferb crosses his arms and smiles playfully. "Because you want to know my opinion."

"Which you still haven't given!"

"Well you have been blabbering _the whole time_!"

"I was _not_!" Phineas starts defensively.

Ferb gives him an unamused face. "Do you want to hear it or not!?"

"Fine." Phineas grumbles.

"Hand holding, I have noticed, is what couples do to show that the one has the other and no one else is allowed to have them. It's also a sign of affection."

"That is exactly what I think!" Phineas agrees, staring at the flower again. "This again makes no sense. We're not a couple! But everyone thinks we are. I don't understand why! It's not like it would a _bad_ thing... Don't say a word, Ferb. You think she's pretty too!"

Ferb chuckles at him.

"I mean a relationship is when both people agree to be in one, right? I'm pretty sure we never agreed on this. Can you be in one and not know it? Then it's not a relationship. Right? This makes me so confused. I'm not sure if I'm in a relationship or not."

Ferb stops him. "Well, have you taken in the factor that you may like her... or she likes you?"

"You think; Isabella and I _like_ each other? That's... that's crazy." Phineas looks at his brother in alarm. "That _is_ crazy, right?"

Ferb shrugs. "Is it?"

"Well... well... yeah, it is. I mean no, it's not. I—uh... What?"

"Phineas, you said it yourself it wouldn't be that bad."

Phineas looks at the flower again. "Well yeah... I mean the thought _has_ crossed my mind... a lot. Like a lot, a lot. Now that you mention it, since we started holding hands more, the more it has crossed my mind." He looks at Ferb. "Is that a bad thing?"

Ferb smirks. "Not if you like her." Ferb looks at him. "Well, do you?"

Phineas looks at the flower again. "Well... I don't know... maybe..."

Phineas twirls the flower with his hand. Ferb looks at his brother in disbelief. "Seriously! What's with you and that flower!?"

"Um..." Phineas blushes. "Well, she pointed it out today. She said it was pretty."

"...And so what are you going to do with it?"

Phineas shrugs. "I don't know, maybe I'll give it to her."

Ferb smiles. "That's a nice gesture, Phin."

"It's also a romantic one." He mumbles back.

"So?"

"So!?" Phineas shouts, throwing his hands and the flower down. "It's a _romantic_ gesture. I don't know if she feels that way about me or I feel that way about her."

He looks towards his hands expecting to look at the flower again. He opens his hands and notices the flower is gone. "Where is it!?" Phineas exclaims, as he frantically searches the ground around the tree for the flower.

Ferb watches his brother the entire time, twirling the flower in his hand. Phineas slowly stops looking for it and turns to give his brother a sad look. Phineas eyes travel down to Ferb's twirling hands. Phineas and Ferb have a moment of just staring at each other. Phineas lunges at his brother for the flower. Ferb, as always, was one step ahead. He yanks his hand that has the flower back. Phineas tackles him to the ground in hopes to grab the flower. Ferb, being a bit stronger than Phineas, manages to pull Phineas off. He gets up and runs behind the tree. Phineas, for an unknown reason, found this new strength. He dashes to Ferb in full speed and knocks him to the ground.

"FERB! GIVE ME THE FLOWER!"

The two stand up again. Phineas lunges for the flower once more. Ferb holds him back with the hand without the flower. "WHY DO YOU WANT IT SO BADLY?!"

Phineas continues to try and grab the flower. "BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHY!?"

"BECAUSE IT'S FOR ISABELLA!" Phineas shouts. He stops fighting and starts to speak quieter. "It's for Isabella. I like her, okay?" He turns back to his brother. "You got it out of me, alright? You happy now?"

Ferb puts his hand on Phineas' shoulder, turning his brother to face him. "Are you?"

Phineas throws his hands down in exasperation. "I don't know! I just realized my feelings for her when you took the flower. It's been a good two minutes, let it sink in."

Ferb narrows his eyes, raising eyebrow suspiciously. Phineas closes his eyes, obviously trying to focus. "You've known for a while that you liked her."

Phineas eyes pop open suddenly. "How—why, why would you think that?"

Ferb puts his hand on his chin. "You're not having a mental breakdown."

Phineas scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. "So?"

"Well, knowing you, you'd be freaking out about your guys friendship."

Phineas freezes. His whole body tenses up. All he could do was move his eyes. He watches as his brother watches him.

"I'd say, you have been thinking about this for a while. You've known in the back of your mind you like her. You've been preparing yourself for the relationship, but also possibly the heart break."

Ferb starts to tap his chin. "It seems to me that you've also have been planning the perfect romantic gesture and possibly the perfect pick-me-up. But, there is one thing that haunts your mind. The one thing that you've been preparing for but it's also holding you back..."

**( watch?v=vW1hv37imjw If it doesn't work look up Just Say Yes Snow Patrol first video)**

"Rejection," Phineas finishes with a sigh. "Destruction of our friendship, heart break, it just plain not working out. Ferb, I've tried planning for it all. Nothing prepares you for those things."

"I want nothing more than asking her out and things working out for us... but what if it doesn't. I can't just throw away or friendship I cherish that the most. I'm scared."

Ferb sighs. "Phin, I understand you're scared. But there is one thing that you won't focus on."

"What's that?"

"That she may be the one. You guys may fall in love, get married, and have kids. Live together, die together. She could be the love your life. And you might let her slip away."

"Well yeah Ferb, but was if she's not…"

"And what if she is? Phineas, you can't let possible heart break ruin your life. You just can't. All you have to do is," Ferb holds out his hand with the flower in it. Phineas looks at his brother and smiles. "Go for it."

Phineas grabs the flower and runs out of the backyard. "Thanks Ferb!"

Ferb smiles watching him go. "Anytime bro, anytime."

Phineas crosses the street with a new need for speed. He looks down at the flower and smiles big. He clutches the flower harder, making sure that this time he doesn't drop the flower. Phineas knocks onto her door. In the matter of seconds Isabella opens the door. Phineas smiles widely.

"Phineas, what are you doing here?"

"I know it's late and I know it's crazy. I mean, everything I do is crazy." Phineas shakes his head. "That's not really the point."

Isabella smirks at him. "Then what is the point?"

"The point is; is that I know things have been different with us lately. And believe me it has confused me more than you'll ever know. But, you and I, we're crazy, we're confusing, and we're us. And the thing about us is that we take things and we figure them out, we always build them strong. Our buildings, our inventions, our school work, us being classmates, us being friends."

"I did this all with you. And I never want to change us building and figuring things. I guess, what I'm trying to say is. I like you, and I really want us to figure out the next part our relationship."

Isabella, who has been standing there the whole time in silence, starts crying. She shakes her head, putting on a small smile. "Phineas Flynn, I like you, too."

She jumps out her house and attack him with a kiss. Phineas mind swirls. This girl, the girl he has been confused about for past hour, is kissing him. And now he's kissing her back. The two break apart but are still in each other's arm.

Isabella snuggles her head on his shoulder. "So how did you figure it all out?"

Phineas opens his hand a puts the flower in her hair. "I little help from this flower." Isabella gives him a look of disbelief. Phineas laughs. "...And maybe a little help from Ferb."

* * *

***Pause it!**

**Or you could listen to it as you read this author's note. Or review whatever. Lol**

**So guys this was supposed to be a moment for Trice but I thought it was too long and I wanted it to be a one-shot. So, enjoy :D**

**Sorry, nothing else is updated. But, yes it will be in a few days! **

**Thanks guys, and hey please review! Or just check out my other stories if you're bored**

**~Whythis xo***


End file.
